russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks
October 31, 2013 Thanks to RPN president and CEO Robert T. Rivera announced that the Philipines in the country to acquire the franchise of the show from the company Endemol International. RPN-9 intensifies its primetime programming with more excitement as it launches The Million Peso Money Drop, a top-rating game show on Philippine television last April 6, 2013 with the actor Rafael Rosell as host. "The prizes of The Million Peso Money Drop are more local audiences of The Kasama Network." Aside from the Philippines, The Million Peso Money Drop being shown in the US which in turn is based on The Million Pound Drop also be a hit in the Philippines just as it has become popular in other countries will offer viewers Kasama Prize Packages. An extraordinary game show event round of auditions with one key twist: contestants are already given the prize money at the start of the game! But after eight questions, can they keep hold of it? The show is popularly seen in other countries like the US and UK with a franchise in primetime game shows. With the million pesos right before the contestants’ eyes at the start of the show. The money is theirs. Naturally, all contestants aspire to win and bring home the cash. But first, they must answer the multiple choice questions and bet their money. They can risk the cash in the trap door which they feel contains the correct answer. They can stop the clock in case there’s still time left and they already finished answering the question. Then they can advance to the next question and get much closer to winning whatever is left of their one million pesos. The transfer of their bundles of money to the trap door entails only one minute or they can use the one-time quick change within the game. Quick change gives contestants a chance to change their answer for another 30 seconds. They can use the quick change only once for questions one to seven. The final question will give them the chance to take home whatever money they have left in the game. If they give a wrong answer, the cash placed on the trap door will fall down in “money drop.” Kasama stars and celebrities has since won the full million pesos at the end of the game. Winning P275,000, so far the biggest money taken home by players in the show and won P150,000 with a million pesos (40 bundles of 25,000 pesos in 20 peso bills) will call lucky home viewers and the winner of P1 million peso cash prize. Catch this newest game show to hit Philippine TV, where contestants can win or lose, life-changing amounts of money in front of a live audience. The game show to be aired every Saturday night from 6:00PM to 7:00PM on RPN-9. The local version of the worldwide game phenomenon, The Million Peso Money Drop., is one of the prime offerings of the Kasama network introducing new programs will surely played and excite Saturday nights with intense, jaw-dropping action, with in the world contestants the full P1 million prize at the beginning of the show. Rafael Rosell emphasized that those who want to join the game show with studio contestant visit the studio of RPN from Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City. Interested participants only need to bring the following: two valid IDs, one 2x2 photograph of themselves, an original NBI clearance, birth certificate and medical certificate.